monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Heath Burns
|birthday=N/A |age=15 |pet=I'm saving up for a pet dragon. I almost had enough to get one until I had to use the money I'd saved to replace the ice scream machine in the creepateria...don't ask. |bffs=Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf |log= }} Heath Burns is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. Being a young fire elemental, Heath still is in the process of learning to control his powers and he suffers no less for it than his environment. Fear, excitement, or just a moment of absentmindedness are enough to pass his flames on to where he no longer controls them. It does not help that Heath himself is impulsive and impatient and has limited regard for others' well being, meaning that his fire isn't even required for him to be the cause of chaos. Students and teachers alike are on guard if Heath is involved, which is necessary, but nonetheless hurts him because it means any effort to grow out of his habits is met with demoralizing skepticism. Heath likes to think of himself as the "guys want to be me, girls want to date me"-type, neither of which he actually is. He has, however, gained the interest of Abbey Bominable, who finds him funny and not that much worse than the average guy. Portrayers In English, he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in Volume 1, and Cam Clarke in Volume 2. Character Personality Heath is very flirtatious with the girls of Monster High, to the point of arrogance. ﻿While Draculaura liked him at first, she is seen in "Fur Will Fly" calling him conceited, and Lagoona tells him to "get over himself". He is a vainglorious, over-confident, loud-mouthed braggart and his behavior tends to be rather off-putting. He is not a very good listener because as seen in Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary he got attacked by lab equipment because he didn't listen to Mr Hackington. He has however shown some redeemable qualities such as being helpful, as he was willing to assist in protecting the Fearleading Squad from Nefera's cheating ways during Monster Mashionals. In "Fatal Error", Heath is seen crying when the girls think that they didn't make it to a million hits, showing his sympathy to them and that he does care for them. Heath is extremely childish, and very easy led. His actions vary wildly depending on who he's with, for example under the positive influence of Ghoulia he worked for the greater good and helped repair Rochelle's family car in "Scaris: City of Frights", but when being led by Manny he behaves antagonistic and rude towards whoever Manny is targeting such as in "Friday Night Frights". Relationships Family Heath is the cousin of Jackson Jekyll and his alter ego Holt Hyde. The exact way the two~three are related is fuzzy. Ghoul Spirit states that Heath's father is the brother of Jackson's and Holt's mother. However, Jackson Jekyll's 'Between Classes' diary states that it's Jackson's and Holt's father who is a fire elemental and it implies it's through him that the two boys are related to Heath. In the ''Monster High'' books Heath is not related to the Jekylls/Hydes at all. Heath does, however, have an older sister, Harmony Burns. She is mentioned in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way and owns a Toyota Prius. Friends Heath has a large social circle, but few people he can always turn to due to his impulsive and at times obnoxious behavior. He generally hangs out with the other boys he is on the track team or safety team with, which are Clawd Wolf, Deuce Gorgon, Manny Taur, and Slo Mo. Additionally, Heath gets reasonably along with Gil and Hoodude Voodoo, although the latter also is one of his easier bullying targets. Occasionally, he hangs out with the girls, of whom he best interacts with Ghoulia. Heath's closest pal is Manny Taur, a bully like him, but more forceful. While Heath is not the best of companions alone most of the time, around Manny he tends to get worse. One example of that would be that in "Friday Night Frights" and "Ghouls Rule", Heath had no problem with girls in the SKRM team or girls saving him until Manny objected to either. Manny himself isn't always on the bullying path, and when he's reasonable, so is Heath. Essentially, while Manny is the most tolerant of all Monster High students towards Heath, he also has an amount of control over him that can do as much harm as it can good. In the Monster High books, Heath also is friends with Brett Redding. Working together in the ghoul next door Romance Heath Burns is a humongous flirt and on top of that convinced that he is hot in more than the literal sense. He is not necessarily wrong in that, as his looks do garner attention, but it's his general pushy, loud, and insensitive attitude that works like a repellent to most girls. This isn't to say Heath is insensitive and ignorant of manners, but it is rare for him to show the side that does not turn off people. Frankie Stein has been a victim of Heath's attention twice, both in "Date of the Dead" and in "New Ghoul @ School". In "Date of the Dead", Heath was pushy and disrespectful to Frankie's need for space. He was also ignorant of the fact the only reason she sat down next to him and stayed there was because she wanted to be near Ghoulia to help her and Slo Mo connect. In "New Ghoul @ School", Frankie was the new girl and Heath tried to hit on her with classy lines such as: "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first.". Before he could make Frankie thoroughly uncomfortable, Deuce stepped in and petrified him. Even as Deuce dragged him off, Heath still suggested that Frankie should call him. Heath had a rocky relationship with Draculaura before she began dating Clawd Wolf. In "The Hot Boy", he showed a more gentlemanly side when he offered his arm, though that was after noting she looked horrible due to the way her makeup was applied. He was Draculaura's date to the dance in "New Ghoul @ School" too and an in-between flirt of Draculaura with another boy featured a guy who looked much like Heath. However, by the time of "Fur Will Fly", Heath's true colors had come out, resulting in Draculaura being no longer interested in his rude behavior. He tried to rekindle their relationship again in "Why We Fright", nagging Draculaura to go to the dance with him until she finally gave in to his persistance, and said yes. In "Fear-A-Mid Power", he made fun of the fear squad's latest cheer at a casketball game, and specifically, Draculaura herself. This led her to realize she didn't want to attend the dance with him, which made it all the more easier for Clawd to step up and ask Draculaura to be his date to the dance instead, intimidating Heath to back off permanently. In "Fright On!", Heath tried to put the moves on two vampires from Belfry Prep, two zombie girls, and later even on Gory Fangtell, resulting in rejection each time. Heath has been incessantly chasing after Scarah Screams, incidents of which occured in "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Fright On!", and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do". Scarah writes about her experience with Heath in her SDCCI diary, which reveals that while she thinks he's "handsome, his social skills are a mess" which leads her to be less than ideally attracted to him. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", a bug in Ghoulia's computer made her think Heath was her ideal partner, though much to her horror. Heath considered this news awesome and his special brand of obnoxiousness nearly doubled. When Ghoulia found out about the bug, she was elated, but still tried to break up with Heath with consideration to his feelings. Heath beat her to it, approaching her to tell her that he could not be tied down right now because it would disappoint other girls. Though he did try to break it off gently, he wasn't above immediately flirting with someone else once Ghoulia confirmed there would be no hard feelings. Ghoulia took it in stride, happy to be rid of him and knowing that Heath's just always going to be Heath. In the ''Monster High'' books he dates Bekka's friend, Haylee. Since Heath was the cameraman for The Ghoul Next Door from the second book, he therefore was not exposed as a RAD, but Haylee does not mind because she is no longer part of Bekka's evil plan. (Heath was first discovered as a RAD when he sneezed out fire in the second book.) In "Back-to-Ghoul", Abbey Bominable begins her time at Monster High. An impressive appearance, Heath immediately runs up to her and offers to carry her books for her, calling her "baby". Abbey corrects him, stating that her name is "Abbey", and accidentally freezes him. He attempts another flirt in "Abominable Impression", which involves calling her by her actual name, getting down on a knee and kissing her hand. He retreats because his mouth ends up frozen. In Abbey's 'School's Out' diary, Abbey mentions more flirts from Heath. She also reveals that she thinks he's "very annoying but...scary cute" and that she is not opposed to going on a date with him. However, she is waiting for "a properly asked for date", as his current antics only earn him a cold shoulder. In the "Ghouls Rule" movie, Abbey and Heath start to grow more affectionate for each other, and Abbey starts to 'warm' up to him, even going to the Halloween dance with him. Heath attempts a lot to impress her, such as learning to juggle and participating in winter sports with her. In "Scaris: City of Frights", he seemed happy that Abbey admitted that she missed him a little. In "From Fear to Eternity", Heath flirts with Jinafire Long by impressing her with his fire abilities, although she doesn't show much interest and only finds him annoying, so far the attraction is very one sided. Timeline *May 10, 2010: Heath Burns makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Substitute Creature". *September 01, 2010: Heath Burns makes his ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. *October 31, 2010: Heath Burns's name becomes known through "New Ghoul @ School". *February 18, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Heath Burns. *Mid July, 2011: Heath Burns makes his diary debut in Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary. *February 12, 2012: Heath Burns makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". *July 12, 2012: Heath Burns's profile art is revealed on a tote bag available at San Diego Comic-Con International. *February 12, 2013: Heath Burns's debut doll is on display at American International Toy Fair. *May 08, 2013: Heath Burns's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. *Late May, 2013: Heath Burns's debut doll is released as part of the Classroom series. Gallery Profile_art_-_Heath_Burns.jpg Teen Scream Photoshoot game - Heath.PNG|Heath from Teen Scream photoshoot game Profile art Home Ick - Heath and Abbey.png|Heath and Abbey Home Ick artwork. Profile_art_-_Ghoul_Fair_Heath.jpg Heath Burns.png tumblr_inline_mqqjribcdo1qz4rgp.png tumblr_nx1x8ewCuB1tc5d60o1_500.jpg tumblr_nx8ne94KUY1tc5d60o1_500.png tumblr_ny9qn2x4581tc5d60o1_400.png tumblr_nxg5kgZSTE1tc5d60o1_1280.png Tumblr nxypy9IGfg1tc5d60o6 1280.jpg tumblr_nxypy9IGfg1tc5d60o5_1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elementals Category:Monster High book characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Skultimate Roller Maze